Hekiji Tengai
is one of the Eight Expendables who works for Shie Hassaikai under Overhaul. Appearance Tengai is a tall, slim man with short, spiky hair of a pale color. He has straight, dark eyebrows and thin eyes, their irises and pupils visibly light, but he is usually seen with his eyes closed. He wears a traditional dark-colored yukata with a pair of geta on his feet, a long white piece of cloth acting as a belt around his waist. As with the other members of the Eight Precepts of Death, Hekiji wears plague mask, his being a plain white one worn strapped to his face with three belts, one down his forehead and one on each side of his face that also cover his ears, like mufflers. Personality Hekiji has a monk-like disposition, always showing calm and never losing his composure. However, he is capable of losing this mindset when found in a compromising position. Hekiji seems to be against excessive violence, even expressing pity on his enemies and considers enjoyment in fighting to be a low, selfish desire and as such prefers to finish his missions as fast as possible. While talking, Hekiji generally keeps his eyes closed and gives off a somewhat enlightened image, and he is often seen analyzing his situation and commenting on it. Synopsis Internship Arc During the raid of Shie Hassaikai's hideout, Hekiji is paired with Kendo Rappa. When Joi Irinaka launches Fat Gum and Eijiro Kirishima into another room with Mimicry, Hekiji and Rappa are already waiting for them. Using his ability to block Fat Gum's attacks, Hekiji introduces himself and Kendo as "Spear and Shield", while noting that Fat Gum's and Eijiro's Quirks make them "Shield and Shield", due to their defensive natures, although Hekiji points out that they can be hardly considered shields, since they cannot even defend against Kendo's punches. Kendo tells Hekiji to stop using his Quirk to shield him, to which Hekiji reminds him that Overhaul paired the two up because their Quirks have great synergy together. Kendo replies by trying to attack Hekiji, which he blocks with his Quirk. A confused Hekiji asks Kendo what he is doing, to which the latter replies that he does not care about Overhaul's plans and that he only wants to kill. Hekiji decides to let him do as he pleases, while also reminding him to address Overhaul properly. As Fat Gum prepares to fight back, Kendo orders Hekiji to not interfere, to which Hekiji assures him that he will not. Upon seeing Eijiro's fear, Hekiji notes that he has already given up and expresses pity for the young hero. After Kendo is done assaulting Fat Gum, Hekiji notices that Fat Gum is preparing for another counter-attack and tells Kendo to finish things quickly. As Kendo tries to finish Fat Gum off, Eijiro interferes, taking his attacks and attempts a counterattack; however, Hekiji blocks it with his Quirk. Hekiji simply notes how meaningless it was for Eijiro to take these attacks. But soon he realizes that Eijiro's actions were not in vain, Fat Gum emerges from the dust and releases all the impact he stored from Kendo's punches with a single powerful blow; however, Hekiji creates a barrier with maximum defense that absorbs most of the impact, which prevents the two from being knocked out. Kendo stands up again and claims that it is a fight to the death and he is not dead yet. He asks Fat Gum to take Eijiro to the next room with first-aid supplies. Hekiji questions the selfish attitude of Kendo and demands that he follow his orders, but is knocked out by Kendo and then tied up and taken to the first aid room. Abilities Quirk Unnamed Barrier Quirk: Hekiji's Quirk allows him to create telekinetic barriers in the shape of a dome around him, for defensive purposes. Fat Gum equates punching it to being like punching a steel wall. This Quirk seems to be able to be projected around the radius of Hekiji's choosing, as he is able to cover both himself and Kendo at one point, and only himself at another, indicating he has a degree of control over the size of the barrier. However, Hekiji always appears to be at the center of the Quirk, meaning that he cannot protect anything that is not close to him. It is not known if the size affects the durability of the Quirk. Despite being very sturdy, the barrier can be broken if an extreme amount of power is used against it. Also, if Hekiji becomes too weakened or injured, he becomes unable to summon more barriers. Relationships Kai Chisaki Hekiji is very loyal to Kai. He tries to follow his orders as closely and quickly as possible. Tengai also does not like it when Kai is addressed improperly. Kendo Rappa Hekiji and Kendo do not get along very well, due to their opposite personalities. Hekiji does not approve of Kendo's selfish desire to fight and how he addresses Kai with made-up nicknames. Kendo even tries to attack him, at which point Hekiji quits trying to reason with him and just lets him do what he wants. Trivia *The way Hekiji introduced himself and Kendo is a reference to the , which is famously illustrated with a Chinese anecdote where a man sells spears that he claims are so strong that they can pierce anything and shields that he claims are so strong that they can defend against any attack. When asked what happens when someone tries to attack the shield with the spear, the merchant could not respond. However, Hekiji’s Quirk easily defends against Kendo's attacks. *"Tengai" refers to a type of Buddhist canopy or dome. Hekiji's first name contains the kanji for and . *Hekiji seems to represent a corruption of the eighth tenet of the real eight precepts of Buddhism, which forbids taking shelter and resting under a luxurious canopy. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Yakuza Category:Eight Expendables Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Convicts Category:Internship Arc Antagonists Category:Villains